


Stuffed Love

by Kyoto_Uchida617



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, First Time, Fluff, High School, Love as they go, M/M, Magical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoto_Uchida617/pseuds/Kyoto_Uchida617
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is trusted with a very special stuffed animal, given to him by his Sensei. When this stuffed animal begins to talk, he knows he is in for a ride on the crazy train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Are You?

"OMG no way! I bought the exact pair of shoes at the store!"

"No Way!"

"Yes way!"

Sasuke then tuned out his girls' little gossip. It was a long day and a presentation for a history project was going to happen soon. A hand ran through his dark raven locks. His group partners, Shikamaru and Kiba, were not the best to have. Kiba was a loudmouth who didn't even take notes on the subject and Shikamaru was too lazy to lift a hand. To make matters worse, neither had shown up today! The third sigh in a row passed his lips. He looked to his friend Sai who sat in front of him.

"Hello Sasuke." Sai shared another smile and tilted his head.

"I am so screwed Sai." The other raven hummed in agreement.

Sasuke leaned back against the shelves beside him. A comforting feeling came over him in waves and he visibly relaxed. A quick glance behind him and he found dozens of teddy bears stacked on the wooden shelves. One in particular caught his attention. A little fox plushie with the bluest eyes sat there, an almost sad expression on his face. 'How a fox could look sad, I don't know'

"When is Kakashi even going to turn in these stuffed animals in to the charity place?" Sai absent mindedly fingered one of the tags on a toy princess sporting very bright pink hair.

"I don't think he is even going to turn those in. The stuffed animal drive was done over a few months ago."

"Next group!"Sasuke sighed and stood alone, making his way to the front.

When he returned from HIS presentation (for he was the only one who showed), his friend shared some interesting news.

"That fox just started to play a song..."Sai stared with wide eyes at the fox plushie. Now that Sasuke had a closer look at the toy, he noticed the fox was now positioned to be looking directly at him. This toy was really starting to scare him.

"Did you move this Sai?" his expression showed none of the fear he was feeling.

"No I didn't. It just started to hum a song, and it didn't stop until you sat down!" now that Sai's voice had risen a bit, Sasuke felt the need to get a little superstitious.

"Sasuke! Sai! Do you need another assignment for the weekend?" The boys immediately looked down at their respective desks and stayed there. But Sasuke couldn't help but feel those piercing eyes still looking at him.

xX End of Class Xx

"Sasuke, do you mind staying after class with me? I need to speak with you about something."

The raven groaned and pounded his head on the desk. 'My day isn't it!' He waited until everyone left to go to the teacher's desk.

"Yes?"

"You see that fox over there?" Kakashi-sensei pointed at the toy with a pen. "Take it home. I want you to take care of that;" he seemed to hesitate for a second "toy like it was a human being. He will be your new best friend. Confess your feelings to him, tell him about your day, I don't know. But take him home. If you bring him back the same way you took him home, you will get extra credit points in my class. Look at it like a new perspective on responsibilities or something."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that. He hurried to grab the toy, ignoring the odd heat emitting from the toy, and left the room.

"So Naruto finally sang for someone." Kakashi whispered to the apparently empty room.

xX Home Xx

"IM HOME!" Sasuke yelled to the vacant house. It seemed that Itachi, his older brother, was still at work.

No change there.

He quickly made his way to his bedroom and locked the door. One look at the stuffed animal and he tossed it on the bed, only for it to fall to the floor.

"OW! Thanks for the warning!" Sasuke looked to where the voice came from and pinpointed the animal. It was… moving!

"What the fuuu-"

"Please don't curse. It's rude." the blue eyes on the fox fixed a glare at the raven.

"y-you're TALKING!"

"Well no durr that hurt a LOT!" the fox pawed at his ear and looked up to the raven. "Are you going to say something or just stand there?"

Sasuke immediately kneeled down next to the fox. He curiously poked the small toy 'if you could even call it that anymore' and the blue eyed fox sent an annoyed glare. "Yes I am real, no this isn't a dream and you aren't dead. Yet" Sasuke glared at the last comment but ignored it otherwise. He picked up the fox and stared at it hard.

"So you're not a toy-"

"Whoa! I never said I wasn't or was a toy!"

"Then you are a robot." Sasuke continued to poke and prod the fox and it wiggled and chuckled at the unintentional tickling.

"no-o I am-haha-m n-Ahhh-ot! Stop poking me!" His paws successfully swatted his hand away. Small beads of tears collected at the edges of the blue sapphires. The Fox tried to wriggle its way out of the hold.

"Where is the damn 'off' button?"

"I don't have no god damn off button you bastard! I am real, deal with it!"

Sasuke set the 'toy' down and stared at it.

The Fox stared at him back.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose.

The Fox's tails swished.

"You still don't believe I am real, huh?"

"Yep."

"Ugh. Didn't know you would be such a loner to have imagined me, but I AM quite attractive so maybe I can see why."

"Hnn."

"You sure are talkative."

"Of course."

"Bastard."

"Kit."

"That is not my name!" That stopped Sasuke from continuing.

"You have a name?"

"Well of course! The name is Naruto. Nice to meet ya." A fox like smirk plastered on his muzzle appeared and paw was held out.


	2. Unexpected House Guest

"Naruto. Your name is…Naruto." Sasuke stared at the fox for a second more before turning and leaving the room. Naruto immediately followed after him, a bounce in his stride.

"Hey! Bastard! You can't just leave me in that room all alone! It's scary in there with all the black and dark blue things…" his sentence slowly trailed off as the raven sent him a glare. They were interrupted by the noise of the door opening and an 'I'm home'.

"Shit, it's Itachi." Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto into his arms and held him like a baby. Naruto ceased to move. Itachi not soon after walked up to Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke. How was school today?" While asking, he checked the watch on his wrist and before Sasuke could answer, said "great. I am glad you had a good day. Now I have to go to a meeting so be a good boy and do your homework, alright?" Itachi walked back to the front door and picked up a suit case before leaving.

"Well, that was a nice heart-to-heart convo. Who was that anyways?" Naruto hopped out of Sasuke's arms to the floor. "Was that like your dad or something?"

The raven looked down at the fox, who stared cutely back at him from below. "Itachi is my brother."

Naruto's tails stopped swinging. "THAT WAS YOUR BROTHER? What kind of a hello was that? He didn't even give you time enough to answer if your day was good or bad, not even a chance to tell him how the presentation for your project went!"

Sasuke swiftly turned to the other. "How did you know about the presentation? Were you…there when I gave it?"

Naruto's muzzle pulled into a guilty smile. "Who do you think helped you relax when you were stressed out beyond belief? Buddha?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"How did you do it?"

"Not telling!"

Naruto turned around and pranced down the hall. After a few minutes of this, the small orange one sat down on its bum with an exasperated sigh. "How the hell-! THIS HOUSE IS TOO DAMN BIG!"

Sasuke smirked "Don't curse, it's so unattractive." Then the raven walked past Naruto and into one of the many living rooms. The fox mocked him, his tongue sticking out and eyes glaring. He leisurely walked up to the annoying Uchiha. Before sitting down he grabbed the remote and turned the flat screen on. He lazily flipped through the channels but found nothing interesting, until he found one of the most hilarious shows ever! "Yes! It's on!" Without knowing it, Naruto settled himself on Sasuke's lap and the raven was absentmindedly softly petting his fur.

Sasuke was so tired.

Maybe just a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.

Just let your eyelids drop Sasuke.

So…tired…

knock knock knock

what the

knock knock knock

Sasuke became more aware of his surroundings. 'Door. Someone is at the door." Sasuke tried to get up, but felt a heavy weight on his midsection. A quick peek down and he was welcomed to a face full of fur. 'Fur? Why would my lap be covered in twenty pounds of fur?' Then it hit him.

"Naruto…?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get so big?" Sasuke tried to wriggle out from under when he heard the knocking again.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" he heard from outside. Then Sasuke remembered that Sai was supposed to come over today to study.

"Who is it this time?" Naruto yawned and slowly got off of Sasuke's lap. He stretched a bit, his long limbs feeling so much better now that he could spread out. "Hey, I am bigger." He inspected his paw while Sasuke walked through the large house to the front door.

"Glad you had enough free time to open the door." Sai said as he walked past the young Uchiha and towards the living room.

"Wait Sai!" Sasuke pulled on his friends arm before he could turn the corner and see the large animal snoozing on the couch. "I, uh, have to tell you something."

Sai sighed and rolled his eyes. "What is it you bastard?"

"uh…" What could Sasuke say? 'Hey there is a huge fox sitting on my couch, don't worry about it! Oh, may I also mention he can speak?' NO! He can't say that!

"Get on with it! You know what, never mind. My feet hurt and I had to walk over here so I am going to go sit down." Sai walked around the corner and Sasuke held his breath. Why was there no screaming? He peeked around the corner and saw Sai on the couch, but no fox in sight. Just what happened to Naruto?

"What's wrong with you today, Sasu-chan? Cat got your tongue?" His friend lightly joked.

Sasuke was snapped out of his stupor and sat next to Sai. Where was Naruto anyway?

"Hey, um, Sasuke? Did you get a cat or something?" the painter looked at a mysterious tail protruding from behind the sofa.

Sasuke looked at Sai with a curious look. What was he talking about? He never had a- oh no.

"Naruto?" The orange tail twitched and ducked into cover.

"I'm not here? Who is this 'Naruto' you speak of?"

Sai sat up, walked around the couch, and stared at the ball of fur. "Aw, it's so cute." Sasuke watched as the fur on Naruto's back rose and a growl escaped through his clenched teeth.

"Don't ever call me cute. You got that?" Naruto turned to the raven and snapped a few times.

"oh, hey. The fox. It… it talks…" Sai slowly fell backwards as he feinted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy You guys have given me Kudos! I hope you share this to other people so that they may also read. Have a nice day !


	3. The Little Orange Hobo

As Sai came back into consciousness, he concluded two things.

First was that friend owned a talking fox.

Second, his floor was very comfortable.

He rubbed his eyes while sitting up and noticed his friend and the smaller fox. Sai could have sworn the fox was larger than that. It looked like he could fit in his hands easily. While being silent, he watched as the two bickered.

"And you even snapped at him!" Sasuke had moved to the couch as Naruto sat on the back of it, both of their faces being leveled.

"He called me cute! What if he called you cute, huh? You would like it too! I know you would, you little prissy princess." Naruto growled. His tail refused to back down and swished around violently.

"Princess? Did you just call me a princess? I happen to know many garbage cans that are dying to meet you. Go jump into one and stay there for a while."

"Who do you think you are talking to? I am not going to be a little orange Hobo! I am a dignified creature made to be beloved and adored by all who see me! Leave my presence, ya peasant!"

Sasuke scoffed at his words. "I thought I was a princess!"

The two noticed that the third party who was snickering silently to their argument.

"Hah, Sasuke, the Ice Princess. That was an old nickname I had given him in grade school. Glad to know he finally accepts it." Sai fell back from a violent outburst of laughter. He was giggling so much it hurt his sides. Tears began to gather at the sides of his deep black eyes.

Sasuke blushed and Naruto sent him an evil grin. The trio heard the door open and close, followed by rushed shuffling. Sasuke would have thought it was Itachi dropping off something for dinner, but the noises of walking around gave it away. No Uchiha would walk around with such noise. As the raven predicted, Itachis secretary, Deidara, came into the living room where they were.

"Ah, Sasuke-chan. Your brother wanted me to drop this off," he set down a paper bag full of takeout. "He told me to get extra in case you had someone over. I guess he was right like always, yeah?" Deidara chuckled to himself silently. He looked at the watch on his wrist and saw he had a few minutes to spare. "I have some free time; can I stay with you guys, un?" The blonde took the silence as a yes and sat on the coffee table in front of Sasuke.

"How was school, brat?" Deidara laughed as he messed Sasuke's hair. The raven was used to this and only swatted the hand away.

"It was okay. We had this huge presentation today and my group, did practically nothing. It was such a hot mess." A hint of a smile played on his lips as he said this.

"Those little retards. Just can't handle the pressure of being in your presence, yeah?" Deidara's words helped take the weight of that project off his shoulders. It was nice to talk to someone who doesn't constantly check their (his) watch while asking someone (their brother) how school was. But that is just how Itachi has always been. Busy busy busy busy. Not enough time to even say hello in the mornings. Definitely no time to acknowledge, oh, lets just say a little brothers existence. 

"Of course not," Sai popped in. "No one can out-show the princess." he laughed again and Sasuke ducked his head. These idiots.

"Ha, well, it's about time for me to head back. Tell those little brats they better watch out for Deidara nii-san." He held his fists close to his face, pretending he was ready to fight. When they all laughed, he gave them the last words before he departed.

"Who was that guy?" Naruto's voice made Sasuke jump a little. He had forgotten about the little orange creature.

"My brother's secretary. He comes by every now and then and hangs out." Sasuke got up from the couch and Naruto jumped onto his head. He motioned Sai to follow him and started to his room where his school bag was.

"oh, I thought he was like a family member the way he acted so familiar with you." Naruto rested his head down onto his paws while Sasuke walked.

"He is more of a brother than Itachi is, sometimes." Sai chimed in the words for Sasuke. "I have been with the princess since kindergarten. During all of our graduations or parent/teacher conferences, Deidara would come instead of Itachi. Always too busy for the only family he has left." Sai left the last sentence with a sour note.

"Sai is a foster child. He has been an orphan ever since he could remember. Danzo, his foster dad right now, well he isn't the nicest guy out there. He pushes Sai to do everything perfect, and if he doesn't, he acts like he is going to give him back to foster care. Really messed up if you ask me." By now, the three made it to Sasuke's room and seated themselves on his bed. Naruto hopped off of Sasuke's head and onto Sai's lap where he curled up and began to purr. Sai smiled a genuine smile. This made Sasuke very happy and grateful to the loud fluff ball. He watched the fox, and then blinked, and he was back to the large size he was when he woke from his nap earlier.

"Your an odd one." He scratched behind Naruto's ears and set out on doing the homework for the both of them. Naruto couldn't help but think they were all odd in their own way.


	4. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At which a fox hisses and a human is disgruntled

Sasuke's room was littered with plates of Chinese food when Sai had to leave sometime during the night. It was late but their homework was finished and felt a weightlessness that they had never felt before. It was all thanks to Naruto and his humorous nature. The fox thought of things the two ravens wouldn't have, and was painfully honest, while being a good friend to comfort them after. The first night of knowing the orange fur ball, and Sasuke believed he had known Naruto for his whole life. For the first time in a while, he smiled, laughed, and felt excessively embarrassed with the constant "Sasuke the ice princess".

When he pulled back the covers to his bed, showered and teeth brushed to perfection, he thought about how he could get used to the bright rays of sun Naruto brought with him everywhere. He watched as Naruto pulled one of the pillows from the bed with his teeth to the floor and lay down upon it.

"Night teme,"

"Goodnight flea bag."

Sasuke fell asleep peacefully that night. No dreams plagued his mind during his slumber.

Riiiiing!!!!!!

Sasuke woke with a start. A quick glance told him it was six in the morning. When he tried to step off his bed, his feet touched something different than the carpet on his floor. Once he looked down, he let out a small (manly) squeak, for there was a male on the floor. A very naked male. Sasuke looked away as quickly as he could, and covered his face with his hand for good measure. A disgruntled mumble came from the boy and Sasuke peeked at him. He looked at the boys face. The boy's hair was a mass of messy blonde spikes and had three symmetrical whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes and Sasuke recognized the deep blue.

"N-Naruto?"

"What? Do you have to be so loud?" The voice coming from the boy was the same as his fox friend. Sasuke let out another manly squeak and hid in his adjoined bathroom. He listened to the rustling of the person outside. Soon everything was quiet until,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME SASUKE!"

"I don't know! Put on some clothes!"

Sasuke heard more noise and a loud bang followed by a string of colorful curse words. The raven was seriously freaking out right now. What should he do what should he do? Ok, stay calm Sasuke. Your stuffed animal turned into a real fox then a real boy. Nothing is wrong! Of course not Sasu-chan! How dare you think anything is out of the normal?

Sasuke clutched his chest as his heartbeat quickened. Deep breaths passed through his mouth but it had no effect on his forever empty lungs. A quick rap on the door and everything was deadly silent.

Sasuke looked at the doorknob with unease.

He gulped and firmly grasped the cold metal in his hand.

Ever so slowly he turned it.

The click that resounded echoed off the tile walls.

He bit his lip and pushed it forward.

He was met with the blue eyes. He looked down and noticed the blond had managed to put on a pair of pants and a shirt, though the shirt was backwards. He lightly laughed through his nose and hesitantly walked up to the smaller male. He raised his hands slowly, asking for permission to fix it. Naruto stood still and Sasuke took that as permission to do as he wished. 

"You idiot"

Naruto's cheeks puffed up as he loudly exclaimed "well you try having paws then hands and trying to put on pants you bastard!"

When Naruto looked back up, he noticed the fond smile on his friends face. The face that was so close to his own. He stopped in his actions and just stood there, watching the smile that looked so, for the lack of better word, beautiful on the pale face. Sasuke noticed this and turned away as did Naruto who blushed deeply for being caught.

"You totally screamed like a girl. A girly princess. ha! Princess." Naruto laughed when Sasuke blushed and walked away mumbling about princesses and stupid foxes.

"Well, today is Saturday. What do you want to do?"

Before Naruto could speak, his stomach said everything. He sent his host a shy smile and Sasuke scoffed.

"Eat first, think later. Got it." He led Naruto through the house and to the kitchen. Twice, Naruto got lost by wandering about and Sasuke had to find him.

When they got to the (overly large in Naruto's mind) kitchen, they stood there, trying to figure out what to eat. Once Sasuke opened the pantry Naruto was in awe. At the very top shelf lay the most wonderful and majestic substance in the world.

"Raaaamen!" Naruto easily climbed the shelves to the top where he snatched it and jumped back down. "My precious…" he sat in the corner of the kitchen petting his ramen with a wicked expression.

Sasuke stared at the blond with an odd look. His eye began to twitch from all of the tomfoolery.

They stood there for a while. Sasuke not willing to make Naruto part with 'his precious' and Naruto not wanting to look away from the food. When Sasuke tried to take the ramen to cook it, Naruto hissed at his hand.

"You-you hissed at me!" Sasuke looked away in disgust. He grabbed the cereal and milk from the fridge and poured his bowl. When he walked over to the table, an orange speck in the side of his vision caught his attention. After he turned around he let out a very girly scream and backed up onto the kitchen counter. He pointed at Naruto who now noticed the commotion, for on top of his head, two fluffy ears sprouted and his tail swished happily.


	5. Uncle Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto venture into the unknown whereabouts of KAKASHI

After the initial shock of the new body parts sprouting out of nowhere on Naruto ceased, Sasuke began thinking. Naruto had gone from an inanimate object to a live person, and is now going back to a fox. Was it like a time cycle? No it couldn't be. It was too random to be that. Sasuke stared at Naruto who ate his ramen like no tomorrow. Who would know anything about this? Definitely not Naruto.

Then it hit him.

He could talk to Kakashi, the one who gave him the fox- Naruto, to him. Oh yes, he had a lot of questions for the teacher from Hell.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you thinking so hard?" Naruto, who finished his ramen in record time, asked. This brought Sasuke out of his stupor and back into the real world.

"Oh nothing, I just figured out something that we could do today." Naruto smiled brightly and jumped out of his seat.

"Well then, let's go"

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke checked himself in the mirror one last time before deciding it was perfect. His black skinny jeans and black out converse went so perfectly together. On his dark blue t-shirt said "Oh no, you are going to try to cheer me up aren't you?" Clothes, check. Hair? Perfect as usual. Smile? Not like anyone is going to see it anyways.

"Sasuke! Do you have to take so long?" Sasuke turned around and lightly had an intake of breath.

Naruto had worn a beanie to cover his fox ears and a light beige tank top covered by one of Sasuke's favorite sweaters. It was dark blue with his family insignia on the back. He also borrowed ripped dark blue jeans and high tops. His tail tucked in. Surprisingly, they were the same measurements, except in height where Sasuke had the lead with a few inches.

"Bleh, you and black. Somehow I can never imagine you in any bright color." Naruto shook his head in pity. "Oh well, it's not like anyone is going to be looking at you while I'm next to you." He stuck out his tongue and went to lean against Sasuke's door. "When are we going to be leaving?" Sasuke's chest began to constrict, his heart beating just a tad more. He would never tell a soul about that odd experience as he smirked to Naruto.

"Right now"

 

* * *

 

 

They had to walk to where Kakashi lived. Sasuke had yet to convince his brother that he deserved a car, seeing as he was already 17. Alas, no such luck talking to someone who isn't there in the first place.

Halfway through their quiet walk, Naruto became fussed up with it.

"You suck. It's so quiet! Are you able to talk anymore?! And where are we going anyway!"

Sasuke ignored the first questions and answered the last. "We are going to my Uncles house." Naruto's eyes squinted as he pondered who Sasuke's uncle was. Most likely just a larger version of Sasuke that acts like him too. By then, the duo had made it to a small apartment complex. Sasuke walked up the stairs and knocked on the first door. A faint 'I'm coming' sounded and the door opened showing a middle aged man with white hair that had its own mind. On his left eye was a long scar and his closed eye.

"Ah, Sasu-chan what can I-"

"KAKASHI!"

Naruto had jumped onto the man and continued to hug him when the momentum of the jump made them fall. He lost his beanie and his tail made it out to wag furiously. Kakashi's unharmed-eye widened and he immediately recognized the blond.

"Naruto?" Naruto's smile was so blinding, Sasuke had to look away. He closed the door and sat himself on the couch.

"I have a few questions for you Kakashi."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! There will be more posted as we go, and you can also find this on my fanfiction account, Kyoto Uchida-Sama


End file.
